Of Wise Fools
by Rosabell
Summary: "Athena might have pledged celibacy, but she knew the heart of parents; a cool, analytical understanding, albeit, but she knew, and she knew that Odin did not possess the kind of heart that would love a child not of his own blood." When Frigga presented Loki as her second son, both she and Athena knew Loki's destiny. But Loki's fate is shaped by more than what others comprehend.
1. Prologue

Of Wise Fools

The folly of all beings, mortal or otherwise, is their propensity to lie. It was something Athena and Frigga often agreed on. Lies were shortcuts, easy and straight, but the point of life is rarely the destination itself, and much of the journey is missed through such detours.

Yet lies were irrevocably part of the universe they all lived in, and Frigga and Athena tended to keep their counsel when those around them chose to indulge in untruths. Sometimes the immediate issues needed to be addressed, whatever the consequences, and even the long-lived gods and goddesses knew that time was sometimes of essence. Frigga was always more disposed to keeping silent and letting her husband do what he would, for better or for worse. Athena had a feeling it was because whatever Frigga saw could not be changed.

Destiny tended to work that way.

Still, she was shocked when she beheld the so-called second son, features rosy and hair soft as down, large eyes staring woefully up at her with a fist to his mouth, as if holding back words. She was so surprised, she could not speak for a full ten seconds. Near them, Artemis was talking to young Sif, being as tolerant as the archeress could possibly be of children, while Apollo was trying to divert Ares away from the impressionable young Thor without being too obvious. Odin watched the activity with his usual stony silence, and Frigga watched Athena, face inscrutable, as if daring her to remark that Loki was not actually the son of Odin and Frigga.

Both women knew she knew. Frigga had to know. Athena might have pledged celibacy, but she knew the heart of parents; a cool, analytical understanding, albeit, but she knew, and she knew that Odin did not possess the kind of heart that would love a child not of his own blood. Athena, frankly, was doubtful that even Zeus did. The King of Olympus had many lovers, but his Queen had no such freedom, and it was not entirely because of Hera's values. If overly crossed, Zeus would kill Hera, and Hera knew. She had nearly stepped too far once, and the goddess was not foolish enough to repeat that mistake.

"What is his name?" Athena asked, certain she was told before, when the Olympians first arrived in Asgard a short time ago, but in the wash of bewilderment, she had completely forgotten.

Frigga's expression did not falter. "Loki."

Air. Loptr, Loki. An unusual name. It also bore a disturbing resemblance to luka, which meant "close".

"Who named him?"

"I did."

The other goddess was stiff, and the child sensed this, starting to whimper. Neither goddess looked down at him, maintaining eyelock with each other.

"Congratulations," Athena said.

She wondered if anyone else noticed how false that sounded.

* * *

"He found him during the raid."

Frigga pulled the cloud-cloth over to work further on one side. The white expanse glittered splendidly, beautiful in its simplicity. Athena was skilled with weaving herself, but the two goddesses had completely different styles, so neither felt her turf threatened.

"In Jötunheim?"

"Yes."

Loki made a noise in his crib. Frigga continued to sew.

Athena watched her for a while, musing that Frigga was acting strange. The goddess certainly had her own flaws, but she seemed unusually cold and apathetic towards the child she had, from all appearances, adopted.

"Did he not ask your counsel, before raiding the Jötunn?" Athena asked cautiously.

"Of course not," Frigga shook her head. "The hearts of men listen far more intently to the call of battle than of a woman. He has always yearned to end the king."

That was what was strange about the raid. Asgard and Jötunheim had a long history of conflict, and Odin's hatred of the Frost Giants was certainly not a recent development, but the Asgardian King had ample opportunity to invade the icy world before this, and never did so.

"What reason did he find to do so now?"

Loki made another noise, and Frigga's lips quirked wistfully. She still did not react to the child.

"I can only guess how he thought."

Whenever Frigga pretended not to know something, Athena knew it was to hide, to deflect. The Olympian did not choose to press, however. Likely, the reason was foolish, impulsive—typical of Asgardian men. Had their women be more powerful, none of them would suffer their idiocies, but the Olympian goddesses faced a similar issue, and Athena could hardly judge Frigga for choosing not to bother intervening.

"What are _you _going to do?" Athena asked.

"I will raise him," Said the other, "As my king commanded."

"As your own?" Frigga was wise, but from her behavior, Athena was not sure her heart could accommodate an infant thrust out of nowhere, especially by her arrogant husband, who was not even considerate enough to account for her feelings on the matter. She seemed too weary to be even resentful, and while Athena thought this somewhat out of character for a goddess normally warm and kind, she was also aware that this was an unusual imposition on the Queen. Certainly, Hera had been less tolerant of her stepchildren, and Loki was not even related to Odin. "You would treat him as you would Thor?"

Frigga did not answer immediately, and that pause itself was telling.

"Out of all of us," She said quietly, "He is, perhaps, the most innocent."

"Pity does not equate with love."

"No, but a child might not tell the difference."

"He will one day," Athena pointed out. When one lived as long as they did, the truth had plenty of time to unfurl. Lies were shortcuts, easy and straight, but their inherent quality is to mislead, and so they mislead even those that use them. Shortcuts were rarely worth the while. "Even if he does not have all of eternity, the universe is not large enough that the past can be left behind."

Frigga looked at her wearily. The Queen hardly needed Athena to preach to her, and the Olympian was dismayed by the hopelessness in her eyes.

"I need to live for Thor, you see," Said Frigga. "Balance him as much as I can. As his mother, I have at least that power. I cannot risk that, to incite the wrath of Odin over a child that is not mine."

Athena remembered the day Hera challenged Zeus—and she was well within her rights, too, even if her methods were flawed. Sick of Zeus's infidelity, she had confronted him in front of the entire court. Athena did not agree with her, but she had to sympathize with her stepmother; Hera must have tried every other way, behind the scenes, for eons upon eons without result, and finally reached her limit. It was unfortunate that her limit mattered less than her husband's. Hephaestus, the son of the King and Queen, had stepped in front of his mother just as Zeus prepared to fling her off Olympus, and took the fall for her. Everyone had been deeply disturbed and upset, even Zeus, but he was firm. On Olympus, he was King, and not even Hera could challenge his authority.

The same, no doubt, applied in Asgard. Frigga was not Odin's equal, just as Hera was not Zeus's. It was just the cold reality.

"Must you really hide his identity from him? Is Odin-King absolutely adamant?"

"Yes."

There was nothing more that could be said for that.

Frigga went back to her sewing, and Athena leaned back, eyes turned now to the still whimpering child in the crib. Loki was unusually quiet, for all the little noises he made. She had the distinct feeling the child was not well, but Frigga did not seem able to tend to him, wrapped up in her own turbulent feelings as she was.

The Olympian stood, glancing once at the Asgardian Queen for permission, but Frigga was engrossed in her work now. The Goddess of Wisdom went to the crib, where the child was on his back, large dark eyes gazing up at her.

_Do you know?_ She wondered. _Do you realize you are among strangers? Are you afraid to cry?_

It was on the tip of her tongue; that mad impulse to rescue this child from Odin and bring it to Olympus. The Olympians had no fondness for the Jötunn, but their quarrel was not as deep as Asgard, and Athena was certain she could convince Zeus to allow her to take the child—she had, after all, convinced him to keep _her_, and somehow won his paternal affection, in spite of the black mutterings of Fate claiming she would one day be his demise. This nameless child would matter even less to him, but she knew it would be pointless to offer to take the child away. Even if Frigga wanted to be rid of him, Odin would never permit it. Athena, after all, was not even supposed to know that Loki was not his real son.

_You poor thing._

A child was a child, and for a Jötunn, Loki still made for a lovable figure, small and helpless and round with wide eyes eager to take in the world. Athena reached out, taking his small, delicately-formed hand. He grasped clumsily at her, a reflex of all infants.

_You poor thing._

"He will bring Asgard to ruin," Frigga suddenly said.

The cloud pooled at her feet. The Queen stared off into the distance.

Athena had been bending over the crib. She straightened slowly.

"What do you mean?"

"Loki. He will bring about Ragnarok." Frigga looked at her with a flat gaze. "He will destroy…everything we know."

That…painted Frigga's reticence in a whole new light.

Athena looked back down at the child. "Did you tell Odin?"

Frigga looked at the crib. "And spare him the fruits of his own folly? You know how well Destiny tolerates that."

"But you condemn Asgard through your inaction."

"Asgard will be much changed. We as a people are unused to change, but perhaps that is a flaw of ours, and not something to be indulged."

"If Asgard falls, all of us will be pulled along."

"That is so."

Athena swallowed the swell of irritation that rose with the reply. "You should tell him."

"If we kill the child, something else will take its place. That is how Fate works. I hold the hope that if we allow Destiny its course, destruction will come with reconstruction."

"That is a high gamble you stake," Athena warned.

"You remember Cassandra, I hope."

Athena suppressed a wince. Cassandra was a mortal princess of Troy, one whom her half-brother Apollo had lusted after, bestowing the gift of prophecy in order to win her affections. When the young maiden was unimpressed, he was affronted and condemned her gift to be nothing but a source of torment. Both she and Artemis had been outraged by the indecent treatment of the poor woman thereafter, but Athena, herself, had been angry at Troy for their arrogance, and fond of Odysseus. Cassandra had died a miserable, but swift death, and frankly, that was the best the mortal could hope for with the burdens she carried.

"You are no Cassandra. All of us know your power. You need but speak, and others will hear."

"Yes, but what everyone does with what they hear, alas, is beyond even my power to predict," Frigga retrieved the ends of her cloud.

Loki made another noise again. Athena looked down at him. Such a small, frail little thing, a bundle of flesh, uncoordinated and underdeveloped.

"You will speak of this to no one," Said Frigga, who was sewing again.

The Goddess of Wisdom narrowed her eyes. "Why tell me of this, Frigga?"

"Because I know you can keep secrets," Frigga snapped, and her eyes lifted to gaze at nothing at all. "Is it so wrong to need a friend?"

Loki whimpered again. Athena looked down at the child. Her earlier feelings of sympathy warred with dread. In Asgard, Frigga was the only one who knew just what he will become.

Perhaps she was protecting the child in her own way, by keeping silent.

"No," She said quietly. "It is never wrong to need a friend."

_But oh, how this lie can destroy us all._


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: I'm not actually familiar with either the original Norse mythology or the Marvel comics. I might get a lot of stuff wrong, trying not to but it's kind of hard because references scattered the info all over the place :(**

* * *

Of Wise Fools

"Behold!" Thor yelled, raising a wooden branch that was taller than he was, "I am the mighty Odin! You cannot hope to defeat me!"

"I laugh at your mightiness!" Fandral puffed out his chest, raising another crooked branch that still had leaves on it. "You are but short little Aesir! I can step on your—whoa!" He stumbled.

"Hahaha!" Thor went along, "Laufey-King cannot even keep his own balance! I shall smite you!"

The two sticks collided, leaves brushing at Thor's face.

"Ow!" He stepped back, blinking the dust out of his eyes.

"Sorry," Fandral instantly dropped character, "I was just paying attention to your stick."

"It's fine," The prince rubbed his face, and a smile was back. "Come on! We have to keep fighting! Grrrr!" He swung at Fandral, who blocked, laughing.

"Save our King Laufey!" Hogun yelled, swinging a much smaller branch. Volstagg, always the biggest of the group, also heaved the longest stick, but it also happened to be the most crooked. He heaved it up, but Hogun was already hitting Thor, so he slowed down to wait his turn.

"Mwahaha!" Fandral tried to cackle, "You can never hope to defeat me, Odin! You are outnumbered!"

"You Frost Giants are easy pickings! Watch as I squash you with my boot!" Thor then made a stepping gesture on the ground, as if his friends were suddenly the size of ants.

"You're on a horse, Thor," Hogun reminded him.

"Oh, right." Thor mimed getting off a horse. "Watch as I squash you with my boot!" He stepped. "You're supposed to drop down, Volstagg!"

"I dodged," Volstagg claimed, spinning back to do so.

"Frost Giants are bigger than Aesir," Hogun protested, "You can't step on them."

"Well I can, because I'm the mighty King Odin."

_This is stupid_, Loki thought. _They're not even playing it right._ He was a little depressed; being so small, his brother and his friends rarely included him in their games. There had been no one else to play with, but they did not want to play any games Loki _could _play, which left him watching from the sides, bored and disappointed.

Fandral groaned loudly as Thor 'pierced' him with his 'sword'.

"Behold!" Thor called loudly, "I have slayed King Laufey!"

_It's 'slain', _Loki thought wryly.

"Run away!" Volstagg yelled, as Fandral dropped to the ground. He and Hogun then dashed across the courtyard.

"Come back here!" Thor yelled, waving his stick above his head, and he galloped on his two feet after them as if on a horse.

"You can't catch us!"

"I totally can!"

"No you can't!"

_I'm glad I'm not playing,_ Loki sniffed. He was sure he would not have any fun anyway. Thor was always playing Odin, though admittedly he was the best for the role, but he usually dictated how the game went and that just seemed annoying, especially since he usually came up with random and totally stupid ideas that always put him at an advantage.

"Boom! You are dead!"

"What?"

"I threw my hammer."

"But you didn't have a hammer!"

"Well now I do. Fadir had a hammer. And you're dead!"

Case in point. Loki looked away.

* * *

"Look at you, all dusty," Loki's mother clicked her tongue. "How are we going to get you cleaned up before the Olympians arrive? Never mind. You three, go to your mothers. Thor, Loki, come here. You are all sweaty!"

Thor was beaming, eyes bright. "We were playing 'Slaying Jötunns!'"

"That is nice, dear. At least your brother does not look as bad."

"I wasn't playing. It's a stupid game anyway."

"No it isn't!" Thor protested, "You're just jealous!"

"Loki," His mother enunciated in a warning tone. Loki was still just miffed.

"It so is!" He insisted, "Fadir can't kill Frost Giants by stepping on them!"

"It's just a game!"

"At least I do not have to worry about you," The Queen looked at Loki once more before turning to Thor, "We need to get you washed up. I told you we were having visitors and not to get so messy!"

"But we were just playing…" Thor whined as he was led away.

Their mother continued to mutter, "How do you two get so dirty so easily?"

Loki was about to protest that she had just pointed out that _he _was not dirty, but she was already out of range.

_This is so unfair!_ He thought grumpily, but soon forgot about it.

* * *

"Aphrodite, it is _so _good to see you—and this must be young Eros!"

Loki's mother had always been fond of Aphrodite, but in an odd way, in that she was more amused by the goddess than anything else. She told Loki that Aphrodite had always been able to do things other goddesses could not, though she did add that Athena might have been able to do more had she not pledged chastity, whatever that meant. Said goddess was also in company, and Loki actually always liked _her _more; he had never met her, but he had heard a lot about her, how she could fight as well as any man and had the privilege of using Zeus's lightning—that was like being allowed to use Odin's hammer, and everyone on Asgard respected a good warrior.

"Zeus, my dear friend," Odin was saying, clasping elbows with the Olympian King, "All well on the mountain?"

"The usual. This must be Thor, and young Loki," The god's blue eyes twinkled and his lips were curved in a genial smile under his golden beard. "My my, they grow up fast in the beginning, don't they?"

Loki was nervous, mentally vowing to be on his best behavior and do nothing rash. Thor seemed similarly stiff.

"Greetings, King Zeus," He bowed, and Loki did similarly.

"Such manners," Zeus chuckled, and he looked at Loki with curiosity, but did not remark more on him. Turning his attention back to Thor, he inquired, "Have you started training yet?"

"Yes!" Thor was beaming, "I started a year ago. I have a long way to go."

"You are still young."

Eros, a rosy, golden-haired boy around Thor's age, was busy being doted on by Frigga.

"He is absolutely adorable, look at those dimples!"

Aphrodite was laughing. "Please, Your Majesty. He is a spoiled enough brat as it is."

Eros made a plaintive whine, much to the amusement of both goddesses.

"Come, last time you did not come with the others, but this time you must let your son meet Thor. Thor, come here, this is Eros. You two are the same age, I believe!"

Loki followed along as the goddesses introduced the boys to each other.

"This must be Loki," Aphrodite exclaimed, "Hm, he really looks different from Thor! I would never guess that they are brothers!"

"Yes, it is strange how that happens sometimes," Frigga replied.

"How do you do," Eros greeted him politely.

They went about greeting all the Olympians, including Athena, who Loki thought was much more beautiful than Aphrodite, with her gleaming armor and flowing hair under her helmet. She also just looked friendlier, kneeling down to take his hand when everyone else was more interested in the Crown Prince of Asgard.

"Loki," She exclaimed, "How old are you now? I remember when you were just a baby. They grow up fast at this age, do they not?"

"Indeed they do," Frigga agreed.

Loki's heart was racing. The Goddess of Wisdom was paying attention to him! He felt himself blushing and wondered if there was any way for the goddess not to notice.

"Come, Loki, no need to be shy," His mother encouraged, before turning to Athena, "I fear he is a bit overcome. Loki had always been partial to you," She said in a whisper.

"Has he?" Athena exclaimed, while Loki felt his face grow even hotter. _Why did she have to _tell _her that?_ "How curious! That, my friend, is far more flattering than anything I have ever heard. Come, Loki, you must tell me about yourself."

"Ares is not here?" Tyr was asking Apollo.

"He cannot come this time, no."

"We might get some peace in that case," Artemis drawled.

Athena was taking his hand again and leading him aside. King Zeus looked over to the two of them, and his eyes sparked with a bit of confusion, but Loki was too heady with euphoria to pay much attention to that. He was also at a complete loss for words.

"What a lovely smile you have," The goddess was saying, "I remember when you were just a baby, you were so adorable. What do you like doing in your spare time, Loki?"

These were easy questions to answer. "I like reading."

"Oh? That is a good hobby to have, child. What kind of books do you like to read?"

This one stumped Loki for a moment.

"I like most books," He told her, "I mean, there are some that I don't understand. Modir said it's because I'm too small."

"That is likely true."

"But I try to read them anyway." There was nothing else for him to do; Thor and his friends often did not like to play with him because he was so small, and there was no one else his age. "And Modir said that's good, because even if I don't understand now, I will understand later."

"Your modir is very wise. What are you reading now?"

Feeling more at ease, Loki launched into the book he was currently reading, delighted to have an audience that deigned to listen to him. Athena also seemed genuinely interested in what he had to say.

It was not to last, however. Soon, the adults were to assemble for the feast. Idunn had prepared a large plate of her famous apples for the occasion, and both Thor and Loki were excited because this time they were each allowed to have an entire apple as well. _An entire apple!_ Usually even adults were limited to one slice, and the children were not allowed to have any at all. They had to wait until everyone had their pick, however, since there was only enough for them to each have one. Thor gulped his down first, while Loki opted to save his for later.

"Muspelheim Muspelheim Muspelheim," Odin sighed to Zeus, while Frigga directed Hera to sample one of the dishes, "Always a thorn in the side, that Surtur."

"He does not know when to stop," Zeus agreed, "Common folly of men, rather unbecoming in an immortal."

"So you like bows?" Idunn was asking Eros, before turning to Aphrodite, "Taking after his aunt and uncle, is he?"

"To their smug delight. Apollo intends to teach him the lute, though so far I am skeptical about his talent in that regard."

"I can do it," Eros protested, "I just need to try harder. Thios Apollo said that I just started, so of course I would struggle a little."

"He will grow up to be as strong as his father," Hera declared, looking at Thor with a smile, "Though he definitely resembles you, Frigga. A fine blend of the two of you. That is something to appreciate."

Loki watched the chatter happily, listening to the din of voices and the various expressions and gestures. Athena was now talking to Sif, who was talking about how she would much rather learn how to wield a sword, but her father would not allow her. Heimdall was making faces as his sister talked, which Athena watched with repressed amusement.

_I wish the Olympians would visit more,_ Loki thought. This was the best day he had ever had. Everyone seemed so happy, the adults were all in a good mood, and there was fine food and he even got a whole apple—

Where was his apple?

"Modir," He cried in distress after searching without success, "I can't find my apple!"

"You must have tucked it away somewhere, my son," Frigga said in a distracted voice.

"No I put it right here!" He pointed at the table next to his plate, "And now it's gone!"

Frigga sighed, looking apologetically at Hera, "Boys. Loki, check your tunic. You must have tucked it somewhere without realizing it."

"I remember putting it here! I didn't _tuck _it anywhere!"

"Lower your voice, Loki. Let me see."

As his mother checked him over, Thor kept eating, ignoring the pair. Loki suddenly realized what must have happened.

"It's Thor! He took my apple! Give it back!"

"What? I didn't do it!" Thor exclaimed.

"You so did! I know you did it! Who else would have taken it?"

"What is all this commotion?" Odin's voice cut through. Zeus leaned over, looking curious.

Loki was very upset. "Thor stole my apple!"

"Now hold it," Frigga said seriously, "No jumping to conclusions, Loki. I am sure your apple is somewhere."

"I didn't _steal __his apple_," Thor made a show of sounding miffed.

"Yes you did!"

"How dare you," Loki's father's face blackened. "You were told to be on your best behavior."

The rest of the diners had gotten quiet. Loki's stomach chilled. Whenever his father's expression changed to _that_, things were going to get very _bad_.

"Come," Frigga sighed, "It is just an apple. Hardly something to make such a big fuss about."

"He is obviously not ready for this kind of event," Odin looked at her, "I want him out of here."

Stunned, Loki stared. Even Thor looked shocked by this.

"Odin—"

"Frigga, take him to his room. If he cannot behave himself around guests, then he should not be around them."

_But—but—_

Frigga sighed. "Come, Loki," She said gently.

* * *

He did not make it to his room before he started crying.

"I did—I mean—even you couldn't find it—"

"I know, Loki, hush," His mother tucked him close, "All will be well. I know it is not your fault. Your father is just a busy man, and he needs to entertain all the Olympians. It is alright."

"It's not _fair_."

"Shhhhh," She kissed his wet cheek, "I need to go back, alright? Just stay here and read something. Oh baby," She hugged him tighter, "I know, I know. It is just an apple. Some things, you just have to let go, alright? You are a good boy. Modir knows you are a good boy."

Her words were comforting, and she hugged him for a long time before letting go and selecting the book he was telling Athena about. "How about you read this?" She suggested, "And later you can tell me about it."

Reading sounded like a great idea. He liked reading. He hated banquets, and he did not want to go back out there.

Frigga kissed him on the forehead. "Good boy. My poor little one. Alright, Modir will be back."

He nodded. "Yes, Modir."

"Mm." She stroked back his hair, before stepping away.

Loki curled up on his bed to read.

* * *

Some time later, there was a knock on his door.

"Come in!" Loki called out, engrossed enough that he did not wonder who it might be. Maybe his mother. He was not sure.

"Thought it would be this door," Athena's voice was a complete shock. Loki jumped to his feet. "Hello there."

"Oh!" He blinked, still surprised. "I…hello."

"You _do _like to read," Athena remarked, sounding pleased as she looked at the book in his hands.

Loki looked down, feeling bashful. "Uh-huh."

"How are you doing?" She asked, "Having fun?"

He nodded eagerly, smiling at her. "Yes!"

For some reason, she seemed sad. "Good," She said, considering him for a moment, before suddenly brightening. "Oh, I brought you something."

Curious, Loki set the book down as the goddess approached. She was hiding something behind her back. When she took it out, in it was…one of Idunn's apples.

"Here," She said, "I know you did not get to eat one."

Loki blinked at her in surprise. "But there weren't any more. How did you get another one?"

"I have my ways." The goddess winked at him. She took Loki's hand and placed the apple in it. "Here, take it. A growing boy like you can use this more than an old goddess like me."

Something about the way she said it made Loki pause.

"This is yours," He realized. "You're giving this to me."

She frowned at this, seeming a little disbelieving. "How old are you again, Loki?"

"I can't take this!" Fadir would _kill _him! And Modir would be so disappointed…"It's yours!"

"Loki, child," Athena's eyes softened and she pressed the apple to Loki's hand when he tried to give it to her, "I want to give this to you. It is alright. No one has to know."

"No," Loki shook his head.

"Loki," Athena looked disappointed, "Be a good boy."

A little intimidated by her authority, Loki offered, "Maybe we can share? Usually," He brightened, "Even adults only get one slice. If we share, that's more than one slice for each of us!"

The goddess considered this, looking at him with searching eyes.

"How can you be responsible for…" She trailed off, shaking her head to clear it, and smiled at him. It seemed like the smile was equal warmth and sadness. "Alright, dear. We will cut it in half, and you will eat one while I eat the other."

"Alright!" Loki grinned. Splitting an apple with Athena! That sounded _fantastic!_ "And this means we are best friends, right?"

Athena glanced at him curiously, but humored him. "Of course. We split an apple between us. Of course that makes us friends."

As they munched on their respective halves after it was cut, Athena suddenly reached over and ruffled his head.

"You are a good child," She sighed, and it sounded sorrowful, but Loki assumed she was just upset over the incident at the banquet.

"I didn't mean to make a big deal," He insisted.

She rubbed his head harder. "I know. Everyone knows. You are a good boy. Now, what are you up to in this book?"

Instantly diverted, Loki launched into the tale.


	3. Chapter Two

Of Wise Fools

"Loki!"

_Honestly,_ Thor thought as he trotted down the corridor to his brother's room, _When the twerp starts reading, Mjölnir striking his desk wouldn't rouse him. _"Lokiiiiii!"

Two bangs on the door later, the younger Odinson finally looked up from his book at his desk, eyes a little unfocused and disoriented.

"Wha?"

"The others and I are going for a ride. Get off your lazy rear end and come with us."

"So that I can get _back _on my rear end?"

He had a point there.

"You need to _leave _your _room_," The elder Odinson folded his arms, "It is a beautiful day out, and your horse needs exercise, even if it's a _mare_."

For Thor's birthday, Odin had gifted him with a new stallion, since he had outgrown his pony. Loki, being still a runt, might have inherited the nag, but their mother had insisted that Loki get a new horse as well, and was surprisingly adamant about it. The yearlings were newly broken and they had needed to be picked by someone, eventually. The Allfather had seen nothing wrong with the idea, provided that Thor got the first pick as was his due as a firstborn and the person-of-interest. Thor, knowing that white horses were the mark of a king, was not allowed to choose one since his father was still King and was the only one allowed a white mount of that sort. He went as close as he could, selecting a dappled grey. Odin was amused by this and called the child proud and bold—_even though I was actually trying to be careful—_and laughed it all off with the other adults.

What surprised everyone was when Loki took his turn. Thor suspected it was because Loki was small and still shy with his own pony, or maybe, as Thor himself had contemplated—_but no one else is allowed to—_Loki was really a girl. He liked _books_, of all things, remained absolutely hopeless with weapons, and was starting to learn _magic._ And enjoying it. Of course, if anyone else mentioned such a thing, Thor would box his ears, but Loki was a strange one, had always been strange, and that day to everyone's bemusement, he chose a black mare.

_It is a pretty horse. For a mare._ Mares were smaller, of softer build. Stallions were the beautiful ones, with strong rippling muscles and tall shoulder-heights. Odin had rolled his eyes and allowed Loki to have the mare, pointing out to their mother that _"He might as well, a little too short for a full stallion, and by the time he is grown that mare would be old and withered enough."_

"Is Sif going?" Loki asked, "You can tell her to ride Rökkr."

"Aw _come _Loki!" Thor exclaimed. He was not sure when Loki stopped begging to join him and his friends in their games, and Thor started to be the one to beg Loki to join him and his friends, but it was all very upsetting. He wanted to spend some time with his brother nowadays—not that he would ever admit it, of course—but sometimes it was as if Loki hardly existed in their household, cooped up as he was in his room reading yet another one of those boring tomes. The only times Thor really saw Loki was when the two were studying together or dining together, and that was fine and all, but he wanted his brother's companionship when they were doing something _fun _for a change. Since Loki adamantly refused to participate in weapons practice—_yet another sweeping change from when he was younger—_Thor was left with no real activity to share with him. "You need to _bond _with Rökkr. She's not Sif's horse. She's _your _horse. And she needs her master, now put that book down—it will still be there when you get back." He entered the room to bodily drag his brother out if he had to.

"Oh come Thor, I already have a pony, and you know that Modir only convinced Fadir because she felt sorry for me. Rökkr's still too big—"

"No she is not, she is a _mare _and if I can ride a stallion than you can ride a mare," Thor grabbed Loki, making an effort to be gentle; he could fling Loki clean into the air if he wanted, but he did not actually want to _force _Loki out, he just wanted to make a point. Emphasize his request. "Come on, the others are waiting."

"Tell them I'm not coming and they'll stop waiting. Thor!" Loki whined, as he was compelled to rise from his chair, "I was in the middle of that! What are we going to do anyway, sit on our horses and gossip with each other?"

"Pfft, that's what _girls _do. Other than Sif, anyway, but she might as well be one of us."

"Well I am not," Loki grouched, but allowed himself to be dragged along to the stables.

"See," Thor pointed, when they came upon the black mare, which stuck its head out and bobbed it up and down eagerly. "Look at how lonely she is! She misses you."

"She's an _animal_, and barely even knows me—"

"And who's fault is that?"

Loki grumbled a little more as Thor helped him prepare Rökkr. "Overbearing tyrant."

"But _very _good-looking," Thor grinned cheekily.

"If your _head _weren't so _big_," Loki was starting to grin as well.

"Oh!" Thor grabbed his heart as if in pain, "You wound me so, Brother!"

Preparing was a quick affair, and soon enough Thor was leading Loki, the Crown Prince walking while his little brother was mounted, out of the stables and out to the field where the others were waiting. Sif, as it turned out, was not among the company. The boys yelled out and whistled when they saw the two siblings.

"About time you joined us, short-stuff!" Volstagg laughed.

"I _will _sit on _you _one day," Loki made a face, but it was all in good-humor. He was actually tall for his age, according to Frigga, but Volstagg was _big_. Thor and his friends were all closer to that age when they would soon hit their growth-spurt, while Loki still had some time to go. Loki might never be big enough to _sit _on Volstagg, but he might be tall enough to tower over him, which was potentially just as amusing.

"Ha!" Volstagg exclaimed, "That you may, but whether I notice is quite another matter!"

Thor left Loki's side to mount his own stallion. He needed several attempts to get enough momentum and leverage to heave himself up, because the horse was so tall. The others were busy inquiring after Loki's activities these days.

"So have you memorized everything in the library yet?"

"I don't _memorize _books from the library."

"But you've read almost all of them by now," Hogun wagered.

"I wouldn't know. I don't keep track."

"How do you find so much time to _read_?"

"Fadir doesn't pressure me to learn to fight the way he pressures Thor."

That was true. Thor kicked his horse's sides. He actually thought the dappled grey was more interesting than a plain white one. "Come, friends," He boomed, "Let us ride to the sunset!"

"Psh, ride to the sunset…"

"What, is that the only thing you remember from one of Loki's books?"

"Really? You too?" Loki groaned as his mare refused to move in favor of grazing. He kicked comically. "See, she's too big! I need heel spurs." He pulled at the reins, and the horse reluctantly raised its head.

"They see Loki," Fandral declared, "And they instantly know that he's too nice to punish them for being disobedient."

After that brief fiasco, the group finally started off at a fast walk. Thor led the way, while Loki, who started off just behind him, ended up veering to the side of their riding group.

"You really should join," Hogun was saying to Loki, "So what if you are a lousy hit? You won't improve until you practice. Remember how we use to practice with sticks?"

"The same ones _I _was not allowed to participate in?"

"You know Modir would yell at me if I allowed you to play," Thor exclaimed, "Because we were _so _coordinated, Volstagg _never _nearly poked my eye out."

Volstagg sputtered. "I was a better aim than that!"

"Right…" Loki drawled, "That was the reason."

"Plus, you _were _a runt," Thor went on.

"He's _still _a runt."

"He can't even get his mare to listen to him."

"That's fine though," Hogun laughed, "He can just blast us all with his _magic._"

"How far along are you anyway?" Fandral asked.

Thor was not certain when Loki displayed a special talent for spells. Usually, the goddesses were more prone to magic, since magic was inherently a passive art, meant for healing and nurturing. Some forms were obviously used by men as well; Mjölnir, for example, was forged with magic, as were many of the weapons the Aesir used, but the process of implementing that magic was still passive, requiring concentration and intricate dexterity rather than raw power and agility warriors often trained in. The Allfather had been less disappointed than expected when he learned his second son favored the more feminine arts, and had encouraged their mother to teach Loki what he could learn.

"Modir said that I am very advanced for my age."

"For a boy."

"For a girl too," Loki shrugged, not entirely happy, which was understandable; being better at something women specialized in was practically an insult at this point. Thor listened carefully for anyone making scathing remarks; only _he _was allowed to make fun of Loki for this. And considering how difficult it was to convince Loki to accompany them on _any _of their escapades, he was not going to lose Loki's cooperation over something as asinine as inconsiderate _teasing._

"Well at least you're good for _something_ potentially useful," Hogun said diplomatically, "Unlike _Volstagg_, who's only good at _eating._"

Volstagg sputtered at this, and everyone laughed, including Loki.

They were interrupted by the sound of distant honking. Above fluttered in a group of swans, necks stretched out as they trumpeted to each other.

"_Them _again," Thor rolled his eyes, "I don't understand why the swan maidens love bathing on Midgard so much."

"Supposedly they have a competition with each other," Loki replied, "See who can bait a mortal the longest without getting their feathers stolen."

"What an insipid game," Hogun remarked. "Women are strange."

"_Freya _is strange," Fandral huffed.

"Don't let them hear you," Loki warned, "Otherwise they might—"

It was too late, for the swans flew directly overhead and one of them dropped a missile right on top of Fandral.

Thor nearly fell off his horse in hysterics.

"Ugh!" Fandral exclaimed in disgust, "Jötunn's cursed—what was _that?!_"

"Well that," Loki looked up thoughtfully, "Does not exactly support Freya's supposed grace and beauty."

"I did not expect that one." Volstagg sounded very surprised.

"Well they _are _birds," Loki pointed out.

Fandral was whining. "I am not touching that!"

"Oh don't be a big baby, come here," Loki gestured with his hand out. As Fandral moved close, he used magic to get rid of the dropping. "There. You people roll in the grass all the time, where do you think they drop their gifts when no one is out riding under them?"

"Ugh," Fandral made a face. "But they did it on purpose this time!"

"Of course they did, you were badmouthing their mistress," Loki rolled his eyes.

Thor was still laughing, while the swans flapped away into the distance.

"…women," Fandral muttered ungraciously. "Next time I will steal all their feathers. See if they can drop again!"

"Well if you steal their feathers you will have to marry them."

"Ugh. What if I refuse?"

"You really think you can refuse a swan maiden?"

"Sure, why not? They are no valkyries, that is for sure."

"They might not be valkyries, but they have powers of their own."

"Like defecating?"

Thor, who had just collected himself, snorted loudly and lost it again.

"Actually," Loki remarked, "On second thought, I want to see this."

"I do too," Thor managed through his gasps, "Fandral, I will _personally _help you steal a swan maiden's feathers just to see what happens." He finally managed to get himself under control. "Let us see where they are headed!"

"Wait, what?" Loki blinked, "No, wait, I was just jesting—we are _not _going to ride all the way to Fólkvangr just over some—"

"No, this I want to see, come on!" Thor kicked his horse, and Hogun, Volstagg, who was still laughing, caught Fandral's reins to drag him along. Loki's mare charged ahead with the group without his urging, forcing him to follow the group.

"This is _such _a bad idea!" Loki exclaimed, "Do you have any idea what Fadir will _do _to us if he ever finds out?"

"We will be fine, don't be such a big baby," Thor drawled.

"_You _will be fine, because you're his precious firstborn. _I'm _the one that's dispensable."

_How does he know such big words? _"That's _ludicrous._" _See, I know big words too. _"Fadir doesn't like either of us, and this was my idea—"

"Right, until you blame me for being the one to suggest it, even though it was a _jest_," Loki finally got his mare to stop, "And Fadir will believe you, because he _always _believes you. I am heading home, this is stupid."

"Oh _come!_" Thor was compelled to stop his stallion as well. "Are you serious? Look, we will just follow the swans until we get to the edge of the field, it is just so we have somewhere to ride _to. _Fair enough?"

The others were trying to persuade Loki as well.

"Just a finish line…"

"…will not _actually _steal anything…"

"Besides, they have to take _off _their feathers first and they only do that on Midgard anyway…"

"And no matter what the _adults _say, _none _of us wants to see their white—wait," Volstagg blinked, suddenly remembering that Loki was much younger than the rest of them, "Well, have you ever seen featherless chickens? They are _ugly._"

"Fine," Loki was chuckling, urging his mare to join, "Just to the borders, and then if you four wish to move past that and continue your excursion, I will turn around and head _back_ to the book you so rudely dragged me from."

* * *

They went without incident, especially since the swan maidens flew faster than any of them could ride and pretty soon they were just going around aimlessly, alternating between looking for the swan maidens and talking about things they were seeing. They rode back, where Loki, in high spirits, declared that Thor and friends were "not as intolerable as usual", earning a bemused look from their mother and fond irritation from Thor. He then disappeared into his room again, but at least Thor got to _see _him today, and they had spent a good three hours riding.

It was a good day.

"Bacchus?" Their mother exclaimed during supper, "I do not know. An event hosted by _him _seems rather precarious. The Maenads are an uncivilized lot."

"The Maenads were confined to Midgard, last I recall," Said Odin, "They ceased to be useful, and Bacchus distills the finest brews. I know the other Asgardians could use a change of scenery."

"Well, you seem to have made up your mind. I will ask Freya if she would not mind taking care of Thor and Loki for a while."

"Thor is old enough," Odin remarked.

Loki ate nonchalantly, careful not to draw attention. Beside him, Thor was doing the same. Neither prince was willing to risk their father's attention overly much. Odin was the typical Asgardian father: a strict disciplinarian and only mildly tolerant of children in general. Thor had the advantage of being a firstborn, of course, but even he was often very cowed by his father. There was nothing that could get his nerves taut as well as learning his father's attention was on him.

"I doubt having children in the company would prove to be anything but a hindrance for the others," Frigga pointed out. "Thor is not _quite _old enough for some of the activities you and I both know will happen under the supervision of _Bacchus_. I doubt even Aphrodite would allow Eros to attend, though she is an uncommonly _loose _mother."

"True enough," Odin conceded. "Though I would not want to trouble Freya with this. If she learns that we were invited, she might try to attend uninvited."

"Freya is not _that _ill-bred!"

"Hm!"

"But you do have a point," It was Frigga's turn to concede. Thor had realized that his parents did this quite often: they seemed to take turns methodically, and it seemed a little unnatural to him, given the relationships he had seen among other parents. "Though who would wish to remain?"

Thor dared to ask out loud, "How long will everyone be away?"

"Possibly only a night or so. We would not remain long with _Bacchus's _crowd." His mother clearly disapproved of the god of wine.

"We can stay by ourselves for a night," Loki said shyly.

"Hm!" Odin, at least, did not get angry, but he did remark, "And manage mischief, no doubt. No, you will be supervised, and that is that."

Loki cringed slightly, but it was too subtle for either parent to notice. Only Thor saw, and he resisted the urge to cringe himself. _Well, worth a shot._

"I will ask Idunn, perhaps," Said Frigga, "She hardly goes to such occasions, as obsessed with her apples and apple ciders. The children can drink their own while we do, it seems like a nice way for both to spend the evening, and she is the responsible sort."

"Yes, that is a good idea," Odin allowed," Go speak with Idunn and tell her she will take care of Thor and Loki that night."

* * *

"Why does Modir not like Bacchus?"

"No idea," Thor sat on the floor, wagging a wooden figurine between his fingers. Loki was reclined on his back next to him.

"I kind of want to go."

"_I'm _not asking Fadir."

"No." Loki wrinkled his nose, "But I want to see Theía Athena. It's been so long since the Olympians visited."

"I remember," Said Thor, feeling a little discomfited by the whole apple situation. He had meant it as a joke; he had merely hidden it intending to play a game of hide-and-find with his brother because it was so boring with the adults talking to each other about adult matters. He had not expected Loki to be so _vocal _about it, and then when their father's attention was caught—well, it was each man for himself when Odin got angry.

"Fadir does not like Theía Athena though."

"Fadir does not like _any _of the Olympians, but he constantly associates with them. It's so…" Loki bit off the word Thor knew he wanted to say, because even when their father was not in attendance, it was not a certain thing that he would never _know _what was said. "Well."

"Fadir said that it's part of being a King. You have to deal with people you don't like."

"Like _Ares_."

"Ugh." Even Zeus and Hera did not like Ares, and they were his parents.

"Well," Thor declared, "At least you and I get to stay with Idunn." He had been half-afraid that Odin was going to take him along while Loki could remain behind and do whatever he wanted when he was alone. Loki _was _probably too young for whatever activities his mother was talking about; most likely they consisted of boring speeches and discussions about politics, which Thor would have to pretend he was paying attention to, but he would much rather stay in Asgard and with his brother, even if Loki was sometimes as boring as the adults.

"Hm," Loki agreed. "That would make Modir happy. She is always trying to get us to spend time together. She's so obsessed with that. I think I see enough of you as it is."

"Same here," Thor rolled his eyes, "And you're such an annoying runt."

Loki punched him lightly in the leg, and the two chuckled.

"I should go to bed," Loki announced, sitting up. "Good night, Thor."

"Good night, Loki."


	4. Chapter Three

Of Wise Fools

Idunn was an interesting goddess.

"Do not touch _anything,_" She enunciated, looking at both princes with a slight scowl pinching her fair features. "Keep your hands to yourself, and if you cannot handle looking at them without salivating, then keep your eyes to yourself as well."

It was easy, Loki mused, to tell the difference between a goddess who mothered at least one child and a goddess who never did. Even Athena had that subtle awkwardness to her mannerisms when it came to dealing with children. Idunn had none of Athena's wisdom or adaptability, and seemed at a loss as to what to do with the two boys Frigga had shoved under her care. As expected, she cared nothing for the Olympian wines or parties; she really was completely and utterly obsessed with her apples, but as a result she was not much for people either.

She seemed mostly worried that Thor and Loki would eat all of her apples while her back was turned, a fear that was probably not unwarranted. Even now, long after splitting that apple with Athena, Loki could remember the crisp, juicy sweetness of the fruit. The perfect texture, flesh clean and bright under dark, polished skin.

"Other than that," Idunn went on, "You can do whatever you feel like—what do boys your age do anyway? But if I find any of my apples missing, you father _will _hear of this. Prince or not, no one touches Idunn's apples!"

There were a _lot _of apples, stacked in great big piles, and the orchard was thick with trees bearing fruit. The temptation was quite difficult to withstand, so to distract himself, Loki decided he was going to figure out what Idunn did all day that made her so…eccentric. How hard could tending apples be? They just…grew. _You water them and then you wait, but she works with them _all _day _every _day and then losing even one makes her pitch a fit…_there were only three people who could afford to be occasionally careless around Odin: one was Frigga, one was Freya, and the last was Idunn. All women, interestingly enough, though they did all have limits.

"Why are you keeping so many apples?" He asked, out of honest curiosity, "You never let anyone take any unless we have guests, and then even then everyone only gets one."

"How long do you think these piles last, with all the gluttonous warriors about?" Idunn snapped ungraciously, sweeping past the boy with a basket in one arm.

"But—" Loki trotted after her, and after a moment Thor followed, "Can't you ration a little more than that? Or are you saving them for something?"

Idunn jerked to a stop and turned, golden hair shimmering. "Do you always question your elders?" She reproached. "I do not care if you are Odin's son. I manage the orchards, and even _he _must heed my orders when it comes to maintaining the vitality of Asgard. I will have none of your cheek."

Loki could not help scowling a little in indignation. _It was just a question!_ He mused over his phrasing, wondering if he could have worded it better.

"Come, Loki," Thor was bored, "Let's go inside. There are apples _everywhere _out here, we might as well head in if we're not allowed to eat them."

"But I want to see what Lady Idunn does," Loki protested, before suddenly remembering he had never asked. "May I?" he asked the bemused goddess, "I won't be a bother, I promise, but I just want to see what you do. You are never around, and I don't know what you have to do to…harvest all these apples. Maybe I can even help!"

"What, so that you can learn my secrets?" Idunn glared, but then the corner of her lips twitched as her mask cracked. "Brat! Frigga warned me about your mind and wit." She thrust out the empty basket for the lad. "Carry that, and mind you not knock anything down; these apples are no good if they get bruised in the fall!"

Thor was giving him a disbelieving look; his brother was going to make fun of him for this, Loki knew. Prince of Asgard, reduced to carrying a lady's apples. That was as girly as Loki ever went, the only thing he needed to do was learn to sew and bake pies.

But he was curious, and what was the harm? He was already learning magic, and it was not like his "manliness" was salvageable at this point. Idunn led him between the rows of trees, picking off the apples by hand, and on occasion placing a fair palm against the bark to "talk" to a tree. She would catch the apples, several at a time, in her apron, careful not to let them bump into each other, before depositing them into the basket Loki carried. Thor followed behind, looking a little frustrated and making faces at Loki, but even if Loki wanted to back out of this one, there was no way for him to do so without being rude.

Before long, the basket got _really _heavy.

_Whoever said women were weaker than men must never have gathered apples,_ Loki thought wryly, as his little arms strained to hold the basket up. At length, he nearly dropped it, which prompted him to set the basket down before he could bruise the apples with his fidgeting. _This is harder than I thought._

"Here," Thor picked up the basket, probably figuring it was his turn.

_Just my luck._ Now Thor was going to make fun of how Loki could not even carry one basket.

Idunn did not question the switch, but before long she stated, "I think that is enough for now, we will take that back and deposit them in one of the piles."

The basket was only slightly more than three-quarters full. Loki had a feeling she was just saying that to protect their pride. At this point, even Thor was straining a little, and he held out the handle so the two brothers could carry the thing simultaneously.

"What do you say to the trees?" Loki asked, as they maneuvered the basket as smoothly as possible.

"What makes you think I say anything to the trees?"

"You do it right in front of us…"

"Maybe I just talk to myself."

_She is toying with me! _Loki waddled under the weight of the basket. "Do they understand you?"

"Of course they do. They understand you as well, so mind what you say!"

Loki was startled by this. _Good thing we didn't say much while we were with her._ He looked around warily. The trees were still and…well, tree-like, as always.

"All living things understand to some level, it just matters how you speak," Idunn led him to a pile, and she took the apples out two-by-two. Loki was not sure why she was so careful; he would eat a bruised apple as eagerly as a perfect one, but since these were her apples, he mimicked her, and Thor did the same. They eventually emptied the basket and headed out to gather some more.

They worked for a while, before Idunn led them back, ordering Thor and Loki to bring the latest basket of apples inside. There they were told to wash the apples, before the goddess taught them how to peel them. Thor was actually as bad at peeling as Loki, and Idunn sighed impatiently when she saw them taking off "precious chunks of flesh" off with the skins, but they both improved dramatically towards the end, which Loki thought was actually worth being proud of.

She showed them how to mash them. _"Have you ever seen applesauce?" _And both had, of course, but not too clearly—they were more concerned with eating them, naturally. Idunn rolled her eyes and guided them to making the mash, and then these were taken to the racks in the back to be pressed. The juice was collected, and Idunn handed them each a jar.

"Bacchus, and his wines," She sniffed disdainfully, filling two extra cups once the jars were sealed. "How can his brews beat mine? His gives you pounding headaches at dawn. Mine keeps the healers away. This, Your Highnesses, is the true drink of the gods. Life and youth and health all around." She drank from one of the spoons she used to fill their jars.

Loki sipped from his cup. He decided he really did like apple cider.

* * *

Odin came back in good spirits, while Frigga checked on her sons.

"They place well," He was saying to the other gods who went, "And Zeus has a sensible head on his shoulders. He is not disposed to fighting, but he did single-handedly defeat all the Titans."

"Naturally."

"Naturally, and he sired a daughter who could fight as well as any god."

"And many a warrior son."

"Did you two behave yourselves today?" Frigga asked.

"Lady Idunn taught us how to make apple cider!" Thor exclaimed.

"She let us take some home!" Loki raised his jar to her. "Here, Modir, try some of mine!"

Frigga blinked, startled. "Oh, Loki!" She bent down and kissed him fervently on the forehead. "Nay, Modir will not take what is yours. The two of you obviously worked hard today, to earn Idunn's favor in such a way. Mind you, she does not deign to give up her apples for cider often, and it will be a long time yet before either of you taste such an elixir once this is done."

"But," Loki was dismayed, "But I want you to try some of mine!"

"And mine!" Thor exclaimed, for once following Loki's lead, "Please?"

"If I drink, there will be less for you," Frigga's tones allowed no compromise, even though her eyes were soft. She kissed both of them on the cheek. "Enjoy your cider, my dear sons. Now, I must tend to the others, as there are some matters to be dealt with regarding the Olympians. The two of you run along, alright? There will be no lessons for today."

* * *

Running along for Loki usually meant running to the library, while Thor went off with his friends to do whatever it was adolescents did when they were not training or fighting. He _was _starting to get a little tired of the library, however, and wanted a change of scenery.

The Great Hall of Valhalla was not actually the tallest building in the center of Asgard, but it had an amenable roof for climbing and situating and the grandest architecture. Loki perched a few feet from the edge to overlook the rest of Asgard, letting the wind smooth over his form, as if cleansing him. The realm glinted like gold, warm and bright like a sun, rich and fertile in never-ending summer and fall. Even the Olympians supposedly considered Asgard to be a glorious place, with their fair Aesir inhabitants both protecting and protected by the land.

_Shadow quilt…beware…more things lie hidden than plain emptiness where light does not touch, and the use of its shroud harkens them like bells…_Loki flipped a page. _When light is weak in one's surroundings, the quilt is a strong shield, but also a strong call. Implementation leans on basic power, usually requiring half a breath. Maintenance is an insidious and continuous drain, be wary of threshold reserves._

_"I have been meaning to speak with you, Your Majesty."_ A familiar voice interrupted his reading.

_"Oh?"_

It was the Queen, and the first speaker was Idunn. Loki looked up from his tome. They were right under him, emerging from the hall. Frigga was using the tone she always used when she felt the need to assert her authority. Despite being subordinate to her husband, Frigga was still the Mother of Valhalla, which counted for a lot among the rest of the Aesir.

_"I trust that Thor and Loki have behaved themselves while in your keeping. You have my thanks, again, for taking this burden."_

Idunn ignored this, to Loki's mild surprise. _"The Sight is yours, Queen Frigga. Destiny lays itself before your eyes. However, I have my own powers that I also rarely declare. They may not compare with your vision, but they serve their own purpose."_

There was a long pause. Frigga's voice grew only colder. _"If you have words to say, I bid you speak. Otherwise, I have more weaving to do."_

_"Odin does not love Loki."_

Loki blinked at this, and he was not sure why his heart seized so painfully. It was not like he loved his father much either; he barely saw the King of Asgard and did his best to avoid him when he could. "Love" certainly never came to mind whenever he thought of his father's regard to him, and its absence had never been an issue before—it had been so irrelevant, compared to Odin's temper and his general intimidating poise. Still, there must have been some expectation that his father did love him on some level, even if it was mild. After all, how could Odin not love his own son, his flesh and blood?

_"You speak boldly, Lady Idunn." _Frigga's tones sounded even sharper than before.

_"I ask for no confirmation," _Idunn replied. _"I understand your need for silence on this matter. You and I fulfill different roles. I am responsible for the well-being of Asgard, its fertility and immortality and general health. I alone hold the secrets to the welfare of our brothers and sisters, so I am indispensable. Because of this, I may speak freely when I choose. You, however, are a keeper of the truth. In a realm where not all deserve or accept it, the truth can be unnecessary, and you, therefore, can be obsolete. You are use to keeping your own counsel, and I am sure you have your reasons this time around. However, I feel compelled to mention to you…to inquire, at the very least, if you are aware of what Loki must endure, and if you are taking any action."_

There was a terribly long silence. Loki set his book aside and crept slowly forward, keeping as still as possible.

_"Idunn," _Frigga's tones were so low that Loki barely heard her. _"I, as the rest of Asgard, have always trusted you to fulfill your duty. Surely you return that same favor to me. There are many things you do not know. There are many things you do not need to know. I will not look for more truth than can be revealed."_

There was only a momentary pause, before Idunn replied, _"Then I will say this. When I bring my temper to the fore, even the King must respect my authority. That child has a heart more golden than Asgard, but it takes little to poison fertile ground, or dim the glow of light. If ever you feel the shadow of the Allfather is too much to bear, I offer my favor. This goes for both of your sons, but especially Loptr. That is all."_

_"Your favor is appreciated, but unnecessary."_

_"One would hope, for I do not offer favors lightly." _

Idunn turned away from the Queen, her golden hair sweeping out behind her like shimmering golden silk. Frigga watched her withdraw, an inscrutable expression on her face. He drew back quickly, hoping his mother did not notice him there.

_She probably already knows I heard all of that, though._ Despite her few words, Frigga knew a lot. Knew everything, people have said.

He knew she left moments later, and tried to return to his book, but his mind was disturbed, and he did not know why he felt like he wanted to run, far far away. He had always been afraid of his father, but he figured everyone was afraid of their father. Mothers were the nurturing, warm, safe figures. Fathers were disciplinarians.

Yet Idunn made it sound like…made it sound like being with Odin was actually _dangerous _for Loki. It certainly was not always pleasant—in fact it was almost never pleasant, but _dangerous?_

And why Loki but not Thor? Why single Loki out?

_He must not have wanted me._ Maybe he did not intend to have him. He already had Thor, what use did he have for another son?

The thought made his throat tight, and he set the book aside, unable to read it when his mind whirled with the implications of what he had just heard.

* * *

"The grownups are going to try to adjust Nidhogg," Volstagg reported with a snort. Thor was helping Loki brush Rökkr, since the mare was in a temper today for some reason. Loki never quite understood how horses could be in a bad mood. They seemed such simple creatures, what did they argue about? How would they insult each other? "Apparently the fat worm had been gnawing a little _too _much on Yggdrasil's root, so they're going to whack it off and shift it down. I never understood why they don't just kill it."

"It doesn't always gnaw at the root," Loki stepped back when Rökkr suddenly threw a fuss. After soothing her, he went on, "It usually eats soil and that's how Yggdrasil gets its nutrients. Nidhogg just rotates all the time and constantly finds its way to the root, since it has to attach to it; otherwise it would get lost."

"What a stupid creature."

"It's good at what it does. Usually."

"Still a _stupid _thing." Rökkr tossed her head, flipping her tail out, letting out what sounded almost like a hiss.

"What's gotten into you today?" Thor wondered.

"Probably _your _horse," Loki scowled playfully. "He's got your giant head, after all."

"Oi! I'm helping you here!"

The boys chuckled.

"Well, she _is _a girl, you know how touchy girls can be. Even Sif is such a _girl _sometimes."

"Probably one of them called her fat," Thor slapped Rökkr's flank, "And you are, almost as fat as Volstagg."

"Oi!"

"Don't listen to him," Loki remarked to his mount, fully aware that Rökkr was unlikely to understand a word he said, "My brother's an idiot."

"I think she's through with brushing. Let's get out of here." Thor handed Loki his saddle.

"Thanks."

As the boys rode out of the stables, Loki turned his head and caught sight of a glimmer of gold. Almost everyone on Asgard was fair-haired, but as he rode, his angle of view changed, and he recognized Idunn. He blinked once, but she was gone.

_…Strange,_ the boy turned back to face the others. Maybe he was just imagining things. After all, there was no reason why Idunn would leave her orchards just to watch a bunch of boys go riding. That was much too preposterous.


End file.
